Noite Feliz
by Uchiha Kazeninaru
Summary: To de volta povo! "Entre taças de vinho e discursos, Gaara e Lee passam uma noite feliz!" Leia, não custa nada! Ah, e MANDEM REVIEWS! GaaLee s2, YAOI, não gosta não leia! FELIZ NATAL PESSOALLLLL! /o/


YO, POVOOOOOOO! EU VOLTEI, NYAAAAAA! *-* - Soltando fogos de artifício 

Sasuke – Vaso ruim não quebra...

NARU-CHAN, O SASU É MAL, ME CONSOLA! – Abraçando o Naru-chan

Naruto – Sasuke! Não trate a sua irmã assim!

Sasuke – Aff... – Cara de desdém

WOEIOWIEOWI, bom gente, EU ESTOU DE VOLTA! Lá no meu perfil tem o motivo da minha desaparição (?)... Gente, ahhhhhh, eu estava MORRENDO de saudades! EU AMO VCS 3

Naruto – Ownt! *-*

Sasuke – Baka...

Bom, eu sei que já passou o Natal e tudo mais, mas eu gostaria muito de postar essa oneshot natalina, mesmo atrasado (minha mommy não deixou eu mecher com fanfics no Natal #cry)! /o/  
Avisos meus amores! ;3

Sasuke – 1º: Se o Naruto fosse da baka da autora eu já teria a matado...

Naruto – 2º: Oneshot com yaoi explícito e lemon implícito, GaaLee!

Sasuke e Naruto – ENJOY!

Boa leitura baby: Noite FelizBy: Uchiha Kazeninaru

"**Ah, é Natal! Melhor dizendo, é Véspera de Natal, e uma bela noite está descortinando-se acima de nossas cabeças. A nevasca está começando a piorar pessoal, é melhor todos curtirem esse delicioso Natal em suas casas. A Rádio Konoha vai se despedindo por aqui, eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, boa noite... E UM FELIZ NATAL!"**

Gaara – Pff...  
Ele desliga o rádio e senta no sofá cama que havia armado na minúscula sala de seu apertado apartamento numa ruela qualquer da cidade. Temari tinha ido passar o Natal na casa de Shikamaru, Kankurou na casa de Tenten. E ele sozinho... De novo. Tinha feito muitos amigos nesse último ano da faculdade, mas todos estavam ocupados, afinal: hoje é Véspera de Natal! Ele se esparramou no sofá, pôs os braços atrás da cabeça e fechou os olhos. Mesmo com o frio que fazia lá fora e dentro do apartamento também, já que não tinha aquecedor, ele estava sem camisa e descalço, com uma fina calça preta de algodão e parte de sua boxer branca aparecendo apenas. A janela que ele esquecera aberta acalentava-o com seu beijo gélido e desumano, as cortinas em uma dança muda. E ele lá, sozinho, a luz apagada, o silêncio reinando no pequeno apartamento. Ele ressonava tranqüilamente, até a campainha tocar... Ele se levantou relutante e abriu a porta, tomando um susto. Ele? Aqui?  
Gaara – Rock-san? Você aqui?  
Lee – Sabaku-san! Feliz Natal! Posso entrar?  
Gaara – Err... Entre, entre...  
Ele deixou o moreno entrar e reparou que ele trazia um embrulho e uma garrafa de vinho na mão. Lee entrou rápido, rezando para Gaara não ter reparado que ele estava vermelho por ver o ruivo sem camisa. Ele estava tão sexy... Gaara acendeu a luz e foi até Lee.  
Gaara – Rock-san, o que faz aqui?  
Lee – Ah, eu vim passar o Natal aqui com você! Se você deixar é claro..  
Gaara – Por que? E o seu tutor, o Maito Gai?  
Lee – Ele foi passar o Natal com a namorada dele... Não quis interromper sabe?  
Gaara – Ele tem uma NAMORADA?  
Lee – Tem, não sabia não? Ele namora a Anko, uma aluna da nossa academia. Mas voltando ao assunto... Posso, posso?  
Gaara – Hm...  
Normalmente Gaara diria não, aquele era Rock Lee, calouro de administração, e seu tutor era o dono da academia onde Gaara treinava. O cara era estranho, estava sempre fazendo barulho e nunca fora visto com baixo astral. Todo dia fazia seu discurso sobre o "Fogo da Juventude", e era amigo de todos. No passado fora apaixonado pela ex-namorada irritante de Sasuke, a Haruno, do terceiro ano de Medicina. Mas estranhamente ele achou até uma boa idéia passar o Natal com o sombrancelhudo. O que a solidão não faz, pensou ele...  
Lee – Posso?  
Gaara – Tudo bem, senta aí no sofá, vou buscar umas taças para a gente.  
Lee – OBAAAA! Eu vou abrir o vinho então!  
Gaara foi até o armário da cozinha que era acoplada na sala, os dois cômodos eram separados por um balcão, e pegou duas taças para eles. Sentou no sofá cama também e serviu os dois copos com uma generosa quantia de vinho. Gaara discretamente observou Lee, já tinha um tempo que o moreno chamava a sua atenção... Ele era amigo de tudo e de todos, nunca estava triste, não ligava para as brincadeiras que faziam com os novatos e tinha o sorriso mais branco que Gaara havia visto na vida. Ele tomou um gole de vinho, e deu um meio sorriso quando percebeu que Lee já estava ficando um pouco bêbado... Ele lembrou da primeira vez que soube da existência de Lee, aquele vídeo do Youtube aonde o moreno bêbado falava de toda a sua vida, chorava pela Sakura e dizia seu maior sonho: fazer todos felizes sempre. Será que se Lee ficasse bêbado, contaria para ele tudo o que ele quisesse saber? Era uma idéia um pouco cruel, mas ele não era nenhum santo mesmo... Pouco tempo depois Lee terminou a Garrafa inteirinha e Gaara mal havia tomado meia taça. Gaara percebeu que estava na hora:  
Gaara – Rock-san, o que você acha de mim? Descreva-me a seu modo...  
Lee – Ahhh Gaara-chan, me chame de Lee! Bom, só para começar, você é lindo.  
Gaara corou, não esperava que o moreno fosse tão franco quando bêbado, mas fora até bom saber que Lee pensava assim...  
Gaara – Continue!  
Lee – Além de lindo, você é tão incrível! Sei lá, meio que você tem tudo o que quer: é desejado por todos e todas, é rico, inteligente e tudo mais, e eu sou só eu, feio, sem graça, pobre e blábláblá... E apesar de eu ouvir falarem muito mal de você, sobre sua frieza e falta de coração eu... Eu me apaixonei por você desde a primeira vez que te vi, quando você foi treinar na academia do Gai-sensei. Procurei te esquecer, mas quando entrei na faculdade e tornei a te encontrar tudo nasceu dentro de mim de novo, mas eu não podia deixar que ninguém soubesse disso! Tentei me apaixonar por outras pessoas, conheci a Sakura-chan, levei tantos foras que desisti, e enfim tive uma idéia: virar seu amigo. Pensei que seria muito difícil já que você é superpopular e eu um merda... Mas descobri que seu irmão namorava a Ten-chan, minha amiga de infância, e foi fácil para ela me dar seu endereço... E aqui estou eu.  
Gaara estava paralisado com o discurso que Lee dera alcoolizado... Lee o amava? Como Lee se achava um merda e o admirava? Ele sempre achou que era Lee que tinha tudo! Lee foi chegando perto dele e olhando bem fundo em seus olhos sorriu. Encostou seus lábios e enroscou a nuca de Gaara.  
Lee – Gaara-chan, eu te amo... Muito.  
Gaara não aguentou aquela proximidade e agarrando Lee pela cintura beijou-o longa e vorazmente. Não falou nada sobre a declaração de Lee, afinal nunca havia amado ninguém e não sabia o que era o amor... Mas se sentir o coração bater mais rápido e sentir-se cada vez mais quente a cada toque de Lee fosse amor... Bom, aí ele também amava Lee. E enquanto o relógio dava meia noite, eles tiveram uma inesquecível **noite feliz**.

**Fim! **Feliz Natal atrasado pessoal! Gostaram? :D  
Nyahaa, mandem reviews senão o Sasu-chan puxa o pé de vocês de noite (como se isso fosse ruim...)! º-º

Sasuke – HEY! Eu não apareci nessa merda! 

Naruto – EU SIM! WEEEEEEE! /o/

Sasuke - ¬¬"

Bom gente, até logo! – Pega o Naruto e some. :3

Sasuke – VOLTA AQUI!


End file.
